Monday Morning
by Katie2
Summary: Bra is raped and beaten to death. Now Pan must reflect on Bra's friendship and how her lfie has been and what it will be like without her friend. WARNING! SAD IN PARTS! Please read and review.


Hello, Katie her with a sad little piece about the importance of best friends and how hard it is too lose them. This is written for everyone who has lost a best friend throughout his or her life because of death.

The disclaimer is I don't own Dragonball so don't sue. The song belongs to Prozzak and it's called _Monday Morning_.

Please read and review.

Monday Morning

## By Katie

Bra moaned lightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Please…no more…" she begged.

The only reaction was bitter laughter from her abusers.

"Please…spare me…please…"

"Shut your trap you little brat!" one of the three large men cried out, slapping her once more.

Bra didn't deserve the pain that coursed through her body. She had been heading to her best friend Son Pan's 17th birthday party when she had been confronted by two men, claiming to be Pan's friends. They had offered her a ride to the party. Bra, seeming to think it was all right since they had known about Pan entered their car. But it turned out they were not as kind as they appeared to be, taking her to one of their apartments. There they had met up with Pan's abusive and rapist ex-boyfriend John. They had raped her and were now beating upon the poor girl, only because of her beautiful looks, charm, and the fact that she was Pan's best friend, and John wanted revenge upon Pan for breaking his jaw and not doing what he wanted to do with her.

Bra shrieked out in agony, her ki rising slightly with every hit.

"Please, if you have any compassion within you, you will let me live…"

"Why should we?" another one of them cried out, slapping her again. He had been the first one to rape her, giving her the most pain. She just stared into his eyes, questioning what exactly he was doing this for.

"Why are you…ah…doing this to me for…ah…moan…"

"Pleasure my dear slut, pleasure."

Bra just stared into his eyes, fear over taking her senses. She froze for a moment as she realized what they were eventually going to do to her, and she left out an agonized scream.

**_What do you do when your best friend goes one day_**

**_Somebody takes their life away_**

**_Don't want to wake up Monday Morning_**

**_And now what are you supposed to do with everything you got to do_**

**_When you barely believe its true_**

# Don't want to wake up Monday Morning

Pan was worried. Vegeta and Bulma had been calling every five minutes. Bar was supposed to have called when she arrived. But she never arrived.

"Bra, where are you? You promised you'd be here!" she let out a quiet, worried sigh as she searched the room again for the familiar face of her best friend, to no success.

RING! RING! RING!

Pan quickly reached for the phone, silently preying it was Bra saying she had just gotten side tracked or something. But alas it was Vegeta, as she had suspected.

"Is she there yet?" he asked angrily.

Pan just shook her head and answered truthfully.

"No."

"Have you heard from her?"

"No."

Pan's head shot up suddenly and she dropped the phone. A sudden burst of ki was sensed and she stared off at the window.

"B-chan!" she rasped out, running for the door, feeling her friend's ki rise and suddenly lower drastically. This way unusual for Bra who had never had training and had never been able to bring her power level over 500. But this power level read at around 1000 but when it dropped, read around three or four, finally ending up unreadable. This scared poor Pan.

But Pan was not the only one who had felt the drastic change in ki. Vegeta had been first to sense his daughter's ki and was first to shoot out the window, away from Capsule Corp. to where Bra's ki had last been felt.

Vegeta arrived at a worn down apartment complex within moments, followed close by Pan. He bound up to the fourth floor, breaking through on of the windows. He glared about him as he climbed in, looking upon the four individuals in the room. There were three full-grown human men, naked and beating upon someone tied to a bed, fully naked, and bathed in their own blood. It took him but a moment to recognize his daughter's blue hair through the blood. He was on the three men; beating upon them quickly, Pan running towards her friend to untie her. Vegeta had slain the three men, without questions, for laying a hand upon his daughter.

"Bra…" Vegeta was at his daughter's side, holding her close to him tightly. She was conscious, faintly, and her head held deep gouges. Vegeta just held her close, trying to comfort his shaking, bleeding daughter.

Pan just stood in awe at her friend, usually so strong and beautiful, holding herself high and proud. But now she just lay in a heap in her father's arms, covered with gouges, and scratches across her body, from knives and firsts. She looked so weak and defenseless lying in Vegeta's arms.

Bra felt a sudden pain inside her and she looked up at her father, knowing this would be the last time she would ever see him.

"Good bye Daddy…good bye…"

And with that, the beautiful, strong willed, proud young individual Briefs Bra died in her father's arms.**__**

**_ _**

"Bra…Bra! Bra please don't leave me! Bra please! Princess!" Vegeta scrounged to find a pulse on his daughter's wrist, to no success; he felt where there should be a pulse in her neck, nothing there.

"BRA!" he screamed holding her closer.

Pan backed up slowly, not knowing what she was doing. Tears stained her cheeks. She just looked at her friend and Vegeta as she hit the wall behind her and slipping down to the floor.

"No…" she whispered silently.

**_ _**

**_I don't think I can go to school today_**

**_Without you_**

**_ _**

Pan took Bra's death hard. She had blamed herself, for the leader of the three men, John, had been her boyfriend for four months. But she broke up with him and he swore revenge.

So Pan refused to eat, refused to see anyone, refused to talk, refused to do anything, refused to come out of her room. All that she wanted was to lie on her bed and try to sleep; sleep her troubles away; sleep until the day she dies.

"Pan sweety, open the door." Videl spoke slowly and kindly into her daughter's door, hoping she would talk. 

But no answer came.

"Pan please come out for your father's sake. He's worried about you."

No answer.

"Oh Panny please."

No answer.

"I've made your favorite dinner!" Haha that should do it, and Videl knew it. She was a true saiyjin that could not lie to her stomach.

No answer.

"Pan, I know what your doing. Pan its alright, you'll be fine. She wouldn't want you to be like this…"

No answer.

Videl finally gave up, turning away from the door and heading downstairs to join her husband.

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Monday Morning_**

**_ _**

Pan turned lightly onto her side. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly in hopes to fall asleep. It felt like forever until Pan opened her eyes again. She turned her head toward the clocks. Three minutes it had been.

"DAMN IT WHY CAN'T I JUST SLEEP?" she screamed through tears of exhaustion and frustration.

Pan fell onto her back and turned over, pushing her face into her pillow. She placed her hands underneath her eyes, to catch her tears.

She sobbed. With everything inside of her, every little bit of confidence, bravery, and strength fleeing from her body.

"Why did you have to take her? Why? She was such a wonderful person! Why did you take her? Why?"

**_ _**

**_Missing you was something I never thought I would have to do_**

**_You were always there I was there for you too_**

**_Don't want to wake up Monday Morning_**

**_And of all of the evil souls that do survive_**

**_How could this world take such a beautiful life?_**

**_Don't want to wake up Monday Morning_**

**_ _**

FLASHBACK

Pan ran quickly down the street, skidding around corners. Her backpack slung over her shoulder was swinging wildly over her right shoulder, threatening to fall off. She grasped quickly at it to keep it on her shoulder holding it with her right hand.

She quickly ran up the stone steps of the high school, pulling the doors open and dashing inside. She ran quickly down the hallway, past staff and students, pushing them over as she ran. She skidded wildly against the tile floors of the school as she quickly halted in front of her classroom. She quickly gained her composure and opened the door, to see the teacher already teaching.

"Well Miss Son, I'm glad you could grace us with your presence this morning."

The class giggled lightly.

"Gomen nasai Mr. Peters."

"Take a seat Miss Son."

"Pst Pan! Up here!" Pan turned her head sideways, to see her friend at one of the large benches and tables. She quickly sat down beside her friend, taking out some books from her backpack.

"Late again Pan-chan. Tsk tsk." Bra giggled lightly at the expression of utter relief swept over her friend's face.

"Well it's not my fault. My mom forgot to wake me up."

"Or was it that you didn't want to get up."

Bra smiled at her friend's expression. She had definitely hit the button.

"Well she didn't try hard enough to get me up!" Pan shot out taking down a few notes that the teacher was telling them to take down.

Bra giggled lightly as she did the same.

"So are you going to the party tonight?" Bra asked looking up at the teacher.

"You mean Trunks's 28th birthday?"

"No, I mean Goten's 28th birthday. Of course I mean Trunks's!"

"Of course I am! There's no doubt about that!"

Bra laughed lightly as a sly remark came to her.

"Is it because you like parties or you like my brother?" Bra asked turning her head to her friend.

"Miss Briefs! Miss Son! What do you think you're doing? I am the only one supposed to be talking!"

"Gomen nasai." Pan and Bra said at once.

'Huh.' Pan thought to herself. 'Saved by the teacher. Didn't think that would ever happen.'

"Well sorry is not good enough today. Miss Son first your late, then you talk? Miss Briefs you are always caught talking with Miss Son. Both of you out of my classroom! I'll talk to you in detention after school!"

Both Pan and Bra nodded their heads, leaving the classroom quickly.

Pan and Bra laughed lightly as they left the classroom.

"I don't like people having fun in my classroom! Having fun is evil!" Pan mimicked their teacher's voice, which caused Bra to laugh.

"Pan, shy are we always the ones that get in trouble?"

"Dunno. Maybe he just hates us or somethin'." Pan said as she fiddled with the blue skirt, which was part of her school uniform.

"Maybe." Bra answered. "Or maybe it is because we usually talk about guys and parties and such and he just can't get anything from the opposite sex."

Pan giggled lightly.

"No, not our sex. His sex." This caused both Pan and Bra to laugh louder than before.

END OF FLASHBACK

**_ _**

**_I don't think that I can go to school today_**

**_Without you_**

**_ _**

FLASHBACK

"BRA! BRA COME HERE QUICK!" Pan yelled loudly through the doorway of Capsule Corp.

Sure enough Bra came running down the steps of Capsule Corp. to join her friend at the door.

"What is it Pan?" she asked anxiously.

"You know how I never thought I would get my license?" Pan asked happily.

"Ya."

"Well take a look at this." Pan handed off a white plastic card to her friend.

The look on Bra's face was classical. Her jaw hung open and her eyes looked full of surprise.

"Pan what is this?"

"Read it dummy!" She laughed again as her friend read over the card.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes! I got my license!" Pan screamed loudly.

"Huh? I thought it was a new student id card." Bra answered, hiding her smile.

Pan just stared at her friend.

"Gotcha!" Bra flung her arms around her friend in a tight hug.

END OF FLASHBACK

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Monday Morning_**

**_ _**

"B-chan…" Pan whispered quietly as her memories of flew her brain. So many memories. There was not a single memory that was a completely bad memory between them. That pained her. She knew right then that she would never be the same again.

She and Bra told everything with each other, crushes, kisses, dates, problems, and happy things. They had been best friend since they were babies and now, they were apart, for good.

"Poor Bra, you had everything going for you! You had a future! You were beautiful, intelligent, kind hearted, and a great friend…and…and perfect. Oh Dende please give me back my friend! I shall never do anything wrong again! I shall never hurt anyone again! I shall never be a bad friend like I was back then! Or at least give her back her life in exchange for my own! I would gladly give my life for hers! Oh please Dende! Give her life back!

Pan head sunk harder into the pillow as another memory swept through her head.

**_ _**

**_Something's coming over me I'll never be the same_**

**_And after the same one that brought you in is gonna take you away_**

**_And if there is a way that you could here me prey_**

**_When I wake up Monday Morning_**

**_ _**

"Pan…"

"Hay B-chan. What's up?" Pan asked as her friend joined her on the way home from school.

"Nothin' much. Anythin' goin' on with you?"

"I'm going on a date with John tonight." Pan's eyes sparkled as she thought of her gorgeous boyfriend.

"Pan I wanted to talk to you about that."

"About what?"

"About John."

"Why?" Pan asked looking up at her friend. "Jealous or something Bra?"

"No. I just thought I'd warn you about him."

"Warn me?"

"Ya. I've talked with some of his ex girlfriends. Pan he tries to do things with his girlfriends, things you really wouldn't want to do, especially at 16." Bra's voice was full of concern.

But Pan wouldn't buy it.

"Bra, you're just jealous. Get it through you head that maybe the most gorgeous guy in school doesn't like you for once. No, wait a second, you can't handle that can you?"

"Pan I'm just trying to warn you…"

"No Bra. If I dump him you'll jump all over him within minutes. You know, I never thought my best friend would do something like that!" and with that Pan walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Bra behind her.

END OF FLASHBACK

**_ _**

**_I don't think I can go to school today_**

**_Without you_**

**_ _**

"Oh Bra, if only I'd listened to you." Pan sobbed out as her memories worsened.

FLASHBACK

Pan and John had been dating for four months. It was their four-month anniversary and John was taking her somewhere special. He had blind folded her and made her promise him that she wouldn't take it off until he said.

John slowly stopped the car and helped Pan out, leading her somewhere.

"John where are we going?" Pan asked lightly.

"Somewhere special." He whispered. After John opened a door and closed it behind them, he told her to look. She took off the blindfold and looked around her. She was in what looked like a trashy motel room. There were ugly brown carpets, a large king sized bed at the end with ugly yellowy-brown sheets. There was also a TV in the corner with a list of movies on top.

"John why are we here?" Pan asked looking up at her boyfriend. He smiled slyly and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed. He started kissing down her neck, unbuttoning the red shirt she wore.

Pan knew what he was doing and she didn't want to. She pushed him off of her and hit him as hard as she could in the jaw, breaking it upon contact.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as she ran for the door. He grabbed her wrist quickly pulling her towards him.

"Listen, bitch. When I start something, I finish it. And I was starting something there so you're not going anywhere!" John cried pushing her back on the bed.

But Pan would have none of it. She made a small ki blast in her free hand and blasted it strait into him, blasting him through the wall. She quickly dashed over him and out of the motel, taking to flight. She was away as quickly as she could, listening to John's cries saying that he would get revenge. Unfortunately he got revenge in the worst way.

A few minutes later, Pan arrived at Capsule Corp. She hadn't spoken to her friend for four months because of what Bra had said about John. She felt offal right then because she knew her friend had been right and she refused to listen. Now she was standing at the door of Capsule Corp. tears staining her cheeks. She knocked hard on the door for a moment and Bra answered.

"Pan!" Bra cried pulling her crying friend inside.

"You were right Bra! Oh god I'm sorry! He tried to have sex with me, and I didn't want to! Oh my god I thought I loved him! I guess was wrong! I'm so sorry Bra!"

Bra hushed her crying friend with a comforting hug.

"It's okay Panny. If I was you and I was told that John would do something like that to me, I probably wouldn't have believed it either."

"Really?"

"Really."

Pan smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

"We're friends again?" Bra asked.

"When weren't we?" Pan asked smiling.

Bra just laughed and tightened their hug.

END OF FLASHBACK

**_ _**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Monday Morning_**

**_ _**

Pan lay silently on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She was unable to cry, although the sorrow inside of her was greatening. It had been a nightmare first two days as being a 17-year-old. Bra had died on Friday, and it was Sunday night now.

Pan had not gotten a wink of sleep since Friday night when she saw Bra die. Since then she had not been able to get the thought of Bra off of her mind. All for her family had taken turns trying tot talk her out of coming out of her room. Her father had even threatened to blast the door open, but never did. He loved his daughter too much to force her into something she didn't want to do.

But one after another everyone tried, not to any success. Finally they had given up, telling her she should come out soon.

But someone didn't care if she didn't want to talk. He wanted to talk to her.

Trunks had been going through a tough time wince Bra had died. There was only one person he knew he could talk to about his sister…Pan. So he headed to the Son Gohan's house. He did not speak to any of them hen he came in, he just marched up to Pan's room. He knocked quietly on the door to no answer.

"Pan open the door." Trunks ordered softly. "I know you're in there."

Pan was surprised to say the least to hear Trunks's voice through the door. She had thought he would be the last one to come and see her, since he knew exactly who had killed his sister and what is relationship with Pan had been like. But he didn't care about why they did it, he only cared that they had. He knew bloody well that if his father hadn't killed them, he would have.

**_ _**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Monday Morning_**

**_ _**

"Trunks…" Pan whispered as she walked towards the door. She unlocked it, opening it to see a tear stricken Trunks standing in the doorway. He looked as if he hadn't gotten any more sleep than she had within the last few days and looked in about as bad a shape as she did.

"Can I talk with you?" he asked after a moment of silence. She nodded and let him in, shutting the door and locking it behind them.

"Bra really loved you Pan, you being her best friend and all. She thought of you as a sister Pan."

"And I always thought of her as mine." Pan smiled through her tears.

"She was a great sister Pan. She was a bit of a snob when she was younger, but as she aged, as you probably noticed, she became a wonderful person."

"I know."

"Pan she always said how much she cared for you. When you two were in that fight about John, she cried every day. She refused to go to school a lot of the time, that's why she wasn't there a lot. She thought her life was over when you two were fighting."

"I know how it feels."

"But when you came in crying, she forgot all the sadness she felt. She worried about you Pan and took you in with open arms. That's the type of person she was."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I thought I should tell you how much she cared for you." Trunks smiled lightly. "She loved you like a sister."

"Trunks," she brushed away tears, "its hard for me."

"I know." Trunks put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it is. It's hard for me to, loving her as I did."

Pan felt everything inside of her flee and she fell into Trunks's arms. She just held her silent sobs racking his body as well.

"It's okay…it's okay…" he whispered.

"It's not Trunks! She was my friend! She was my best friend! She was like my sister! We shared everything! How could someone take her away from me like that?"

"I don't know." He sobbed into her.

"I'm scared to go to school tomorrow Trunks."

"Why?"

"Because everything will remind me of her! And I'll see people, be around people. They wont understand what's going on with me! They'll all say they're sorry but not one of them will mean it, not one of them even know her as I did. And whom will I laugh and talk with in class? Who will I walk home with after school? Who will I go out to lunch with during our lunch break? Who?"

"I don't know Pan. I just don't know."

Trunks broke apart after a moment, backing away.

"Try to get some sleep. Call me if you can't."

"Trunks?" Pan asked as he backed away to the window.

"Ya?"

"Can you come tomorrow at the same time?"

"Ya." And with that, Trunks took off into the sky.

Pan lay back in her pillows and sobbed again, being left alone. God he reminded her of Bra.

"Oh B-chan, I'll never be the same."

And sleep slowly began to over take her.

"I don't want to wake up Monday Morning." She whispered as sleep over took her completely.

**_ _**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_ _**

Pan woke Monday morning to the sound of rain, thunder and lightning. It was a stormy Monday morning and she wanted no part of it. She got up, shut her open window, and pulled the blinds closed. She got back in bed, rapping the blankets around her tightly, shutting out the sounds of the storm.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Pan slammed her fist against her bussing alarm clock, busting it to pieces.

"There goes another one." She whispered as she looked around her. Her room looked gloomy and lifeless, full of no energy or light of any kind. She stretched out, bonking her head upon the wall behind her. She cursed loudly holding her head in her hands.

"Oh ya, this is going to be a good morning. There was a reason why I didn't want to wake up this morning!"

Videl heard a soft ruckus upstairs in Pan's room and rushed there quickly. She knocked upon the door anxiously.

"Pan sweety are you doing to come out and go to school?" she asked.

No answer.

"Pan?"

No answer. 

Videl once again gave up heading downstairs.

"Bra," she whispered quietly. "I don't think that I can go to school today without you."

**_ _**

## Monday Morning

The End

I wrote this story when I heard this song. I know it's a bit depressing in parts for some of it, but it's to show the importance of friendship and how hard it is to lose a friend.

I dedicate this story to everyone who has lost a best friend some way throughout his or her life.

Please review.

Katie


End file.
